A technology for controlling the communication environment of a wireless terminal by controlling radio waves transmitted from a wireless base station in a mobile wireless network using 3rd generation (3G) mobile communication system or long term evolution (LTE) mobile communication system has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-363940). In addition, a technology for estimating the move destination of a mobile terminal based on the position information sent from the wireless terminal and controlling a data rate based on the communication quality at an estimated location has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-064538).